narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rematch Uchiha vs Uzumaki !
The Reunion Sageru Uzumaki returns to Konoha after three years of training,he went of konoha as soon as he reached home,keeping his baggage in his house he rushed, as he promised to Yuraga Uchiha that they will meet again saying " i hope that brat is matured now". Not to far from their Yuraga Uchiha was walking by with his partner Hyimirue Takana. "i feel a familiar presence" he says to his partner. As Sageru feels a familiar presence he rushes towards the direction it was coming from,soon he finds his old rival Yuraga along with another man. Yuraga looks at Sageru looking staright into his eyes." You the one in front of me, your in my way please move" he said. "I see you've just physically but mentally you're the same yuraga,still you are quite short for your age man i am taller than you now" said Sageru. "Oh you know my name, do i know you from somewhere" he said. He continues to walk forward passing by Sageru. Sageru catches Yuraga by collar and slams him against a tree saying " so you forgot about our promise? well done genius I am Sageru Uzumaki". Yuraga still with a dull look on his face like nothing happened "That name, (sighs) i dont remember that name and i dont remember you so can you please let me go". "Tsk,when we were kids we were always like sageru,sageru and you almost fell on my feet and asked me to teach you jutsu's and now look at you! you were a man of principals,a hardworking shinobi with sheer determination and now what are you? a missing ninja? a criminal? a cold guy? what has gotten into you huh?" said Sageru leaving his collar. "Excus me but thats none of your business, and i told you i dont know you i honestly dont remember you, your name, your face just go and be on your way your wasting my time" he starts to walk away from Sageru. "whatever i thought i could have a friendly battle with my all time best friend but what i find here is a coward who's in the league of scums" said Sageru as he walks away. As he walks away Yuraga says "Insult me all you want, just know that your uzamaki clan are the cowards". "yah right that's why we died fighting for the village,fighting for those we love thats why even when we were crushed we supported our respective villages unlike so called brave uchiha's who keep on running and clinging to lives they kill their own siblings and parents for those disgraceful red eyes,you guys are so brave thats why you tried to take over the village but ended up getting killed" said Sageru "you are another example,running away from a challenge ha scared aren't you?" he added. "Ha you think i care if you insult my clan, i hate the uchihas and your right about them but you have to give them credit, they managed to survive even after the massacre but your clan, your clan is a disgrace, and in not scared". "Thats rare coming from someone like you! what are you? a looser i guess 'cuz last time we fought i remember you getting your ass kicked by me,i see we have a spectator that's why you are scared ,if you lose this time your reputation will go in the gutters isn't it?" said Sageru smirking. "Actually i can feel the power of your chakra i know how strong you are, if we fight theirs i good chance i will lose but im not scared and i dont care about my reputation and i dont get embarrassed. Last time i did lose but im not the same little runt i was before, are you scared last time you punched me in the gut right away, but this time you just walked away thats either a sign of maturated or cowardice". "i am neither mature nor coward its just that you have become such a lowly shinobi that i don't feel like to look up to you,just what happened to you?" said Sageru in a low voice. "I grew up" He turns and walks away, but then in a flash he spins around and throws shuriken and uses the Manipulated Shuriken Technique to tie him up "is this what you wanted " He throws a kunai into his chest with and explosive tag the blows up. Sageru appears above Yuraga on a branch of a tree yawning and saying " impressive but don't you get bored using the same move again and again?". Another Yuraga appears on the branch next to Sageru "dont you get tired thinking your better" Sageru's clone appeared behind the yuraga on tree placing his kunai on yuraga's stomach saying "umm i heard you said something". The clone of yuraga turns into smoke."Yes i said are you tired of thinking your better then me" He uses Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades to tie up Sageru to a tree, throws a kunai to destroy his clone before jumping in the air and disappearing. Sageru replaced himself with a log nearby,appearing next to the real Yuraga he performed Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique ,surprising yuraga as the fire ball was atleast five times bigger than the last time and twice faster. Yuraga also uses the Body Replacement Technique just in to, switching with a log. He comes out of the woods and throws an accurate kunai which was surrounded with wind chakra towards Sageru's head. Sageru uses a shuriken to deflect and change the trajectory of the kunai now making it rush towards Yuraga. Yuraga easily dodges it, A clone comes from behind Sageru and stabs a kunai into his back. Sageru who was stabbed holds Yuraga by his hand then placing his leg in a cross motion he exploded into flames the flames were so intense that it started burning Yuraga's skin and flesh respectively and the light emitted was so much that it could blind a person. Since it was a clone that attacked him the real Yuraga didnt get hurt. The real Yuraga still standing their says " Are you gonna hide all day come out". Sageru came from above with a sword slashing yuraga,as he landed Yuraga was cut into two and he said "show your real self". Yuraga lands a few feet from him, and throws a single shuriken towards Sageru. It gets closer when Yuraga uses Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique which create's thousand of shuriken towards Sageru. Sageru counters it by throwing a Fūma Shuriken ,as it gets close to Yurage ,sageru activates the true technique, Fūma Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique which create's thousand of Fūma Shurikens which could easily out match normal shurikens. Things get Interesting His body gets mauled by the Fūma Shuiken, but his body breaks into bats because he uses the Bat Style Replacement Technique else where he uses the Summoning Technique to call forth a bat the size of a cat. Sageru watches as Yuraga uses his powers,then he uses Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind,sending the enemy into his stomach. If activated inside a building or a cave, this trick can ensnare the enemy without them realising it. In this interior, even the foothold is unreliable, the enemy finds themselves in a tight spot, having a hard time performing at their usual level of skill, and unable to find a proper response. The bat he summoned goes into Yuragas back under his shirt doing something secret. " i didnt want to use this on you but ur wasting my time, i cant afford to wait any longer" he said. He uses Chakra Flow to use wind chakra to cut the ropes tying him down. Sageru clapped his hands sinking him even deeper in the mouth,and binded him with more organic materials. He again uses Chakra Flow to cut the material. He takes out a scroll and opens it on the floor, and slaps his hand on it so he wont touch the toad mouth and uses Summoning: Rashōmon to open the mouth. The Rashomon was crushed in a minute inside the toads mouth,Sageru binded Yuraga more tightly and laughed saying "don't you get it? i am the one who controls every thing here!".As he finished his sentence he thew two shurikens aiming for Yuraga's hand ,severing his chakra flow from his hands. "there you go now you shouldn't be able to use jutsu's" he added. Clash of Honorable Sage's Yuraga opens his eyes revealing white pupils. He starts to struggle but he breaks out of the sunken ground and flies towards Sageru with a punch towards his face. As he punches Sageru,Sageru explodes causing some damage and the frog's mouth disappears. Yuraga's Hands begins to heal, He uses the summoning jutsu to summon bats to find him. Sageru lands on ground punching it and creating a giant crater,revealing his toad-like eyes: yellow irises, horizontal bar-like pupils, and the redish-orange pigment saying "so you've become a sage huh?". "You can be a sage as well, well that makes things worse" He runs to Sageru and punches him in the gut with full force. Sageru easily catches the light punch then grabbing his arm he crushes it,then he uses Frog Kata to punch him causing him to fly away and crash with several piles or rocks. Yuraga stands up and uses Sage Art: Devoid of light to turn the battlefield pitch black. Sageru easily kicks and punches Yuraga via the Frog Kata several times saying "even if i cant see you,i can easily sense your chakra not only that i can see the flow of natural chakra around you ,this is a useless technique you know." Suddenly Sageru's Punches that a Sage throws that seemed to have missed, actually hit and send the target spiraling back. One punch was able to cripple and completely finish off an opponent It turned out to be a shadow clone, The real Yuraga comes out and strikes Sageru in the stomach with the Five Elements Seal which by theory should disrupt his Nature Chakra, and then punches him in the face right before his Sage Mode wears off. Sageru kicked Yuraga away before he could strike Sageru's stomach ,causing Yuraga to crash with a mountain and get injure grievously and within fraction of seconds Yuraga runs out of sage mode,"are you stupid Yuraga? trying to use five elemental seal to stop me from using sage mode? thats not gonna happen it only seals tailed beast chakra and even if you do so i know how to cast Five Elements Unseal". Yuraga says" uh you beat me again well i guess its because all you worry about is getting stronger and fighting, i hate fighting and i dontcare about getting stronger i have a mission and thats all that matters to me, go ahead crush me all that will prove is that you have no honor and you are not a true shinobi. i cant afford to die you win have a nice day. "i have nothing to do with you anymore,you lack honor and fighting abilities you're no ninja and i'd be bad for my reputation if i kill you,i don't want to paint my hands with that dirty blood of yours, fare well " saying this Sageru walks away saddened with the fact his friend has become such a terrible criminal. Category:TrueShinobi Category:Zerefblack1